Geri
Geri Mascino is a fourteen-year-old teenage villain fancharacter for El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera. Geri is an 8th grader who attends Leone Middle School and is known for being the school bully. She does not have an alter ego, nor does she wish to have one. She is usually seen hanging around Sam, who is her best friend. Appearance Geri has blonde hair (with layers) and rose-brown eyes. She wears a brown beret on her head. She wears a sleeveless, light pink tee-shirt with a short, dark pink jacket and a pink tie. She wears a pale, brown skirt and dark brown boots. Geri has pale skin, but her skin is darker than Zoe's skin. Geri wears spiky bracelets on her wrists. Lastly, Geri has a scar on her hand, which is what caused her to become a villain. Personality As mentioned before, Geri is the school bully. She is mean to everyone, except her best friend, Sam. However, when Geri first met Sam, she called her a "Puma from Antarctica". Geri is known to have a grudge against Frida. Frida is usually Geri's main target. Geri usually calls Frida "Freak-da", "Friduh" or just calls her by her last name. Geri isn't smart, but she isn't dumb, either. Her intelligence is pretty much average. Although Geri's intelligence is average, she usually forces Sergio and Diego to do her homework for her. Geri tries to make herself seem 100% fearless around the other students. However, Geri has a huge fear of sharp objects due to her incident with Santana. For example, Geri is afraid of El Tigre's claws, Santana's claws, needles at the doctor, broken glass, etc. Relationships The Golden Eagle Twins Geri seems to have a friendship with Carla, the female Golden Eagle Twin, but their friendship isn't very strong. They have a love/hate relationship. Geri has a crush on Carlito, the male Golden Eagle Twin. She fell in love with Carlito after he saved her from the Alebrije Monster. Lita Geri hangs around Lita sometimes. They don't really have much of a friendship. Geri respects Lita and is somewhat jealous of her friendship with Carlito. Sam Sam is Geri's best friend and they hang out all the time. When Sam and Geri first met, Geri called Sam a "Puma from Antarctica". Then, the principal was going to get Geri in trouble for bullying a student, but Sam defended Geri by telling the principal that Geri wasn't bullying her. From that moment on, Geri allowed Sam to hang out with her. At first, Geri didn't know that Sam was a girl, which caused her to fall in love with Sam. But when Sam revealed to Geri that she was a girl, Geri lost interest in her. Jen and Karen Geri became friends with Karen through their shared hatred for Frida. Karen eventually introduced Geri to Jen. Geri and Jen's friendship isn't that strong, but Geri still tends to hang out with her. Karen and Jen have a grudge against Geri since Geri is known for picking on Sergio and Diego. Frida Geri has a huge grudge against Frida. Geri hates Frida because she reminds her of her ex best friend back from elementry school. Geri beats Frida up every single day and refers to Frida as her "punching bag of the day". Manny/El Tigre Geri doesn't exactly hate Manny, but she dislikes him. She calls Manny by his last name. She dislikes Manny because she heard from Zoe that Manny chose Frida over Zoe when they were in kindergarden, which Geri thinks was stupid. Geri gets Manny angered easily, which causes him to transform into El Tigre and protect Frida from her. Geri thinks she's tough enough to take on El Tigre, but once he takes out his claws, Geri gets frightened. Zoe Geri's friendship with Zoe is the same as her friendship with Karen. Geri and Zoe are friends because of their shared hatred of Frida. Geri sometimes helps Zoe pull pranks on Frida, and always lets Zoe watch her beat up Frida. Santana of the Dead Geri hates Santana of the Dead with a passion. It has been said that Santana is the one that caused Geri to become a villain. More information can be found under "Geri's Past". Geri's past When Geri was younger, she was a nice, sweet, caring girl. She was nice to everybody. She even had a bunch of friends. But one day, she crossed paths with Sartana of the Dead, and Sartana clawed at her face. Geri defended herself with her hand, and Sartana cut Geri's hand instead of her face, which caused Geri to recieve her scar. The scar on her hand changed her life and caused her to become evil. She swore to one day get her revenge on Sartana. When Geri became evil, she became the school bully. When she became the school bully, she lost all her friends because they were scared of her new self. She even lost her best friend, which upset Geri and caused her to become even meaner. Geri's future It has been said by Geri's creator that Geri and Carlito will eventually go out with each other. However, Carlito only goes out with her just to use her. Once Geri learns that Carlito was using her, she gets upset, then furious and dumps him immediately. Although Carlito broke her heart, she would still have a small crush on him. When Geri enters college, she would meet a boy named Stan and fall in love with him. They would end up getting married and having a son. Even though Geri swore to get revenge on Sartana, she never gets around to doing so. Category:Characters